elementalacadmeyrpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Moonlight Revolution
Intro= Jiyeon Kang sat on the couch in Dorm Nineteen, flipping through the channels on the television. She had been bored for ages since she had recovered and been released from the infirmary and nothing around the Academy had been entertaining enough for her attention. Jiyeon landed on a news channel, and just as she was about to flip away, the words on the heading easily caught her attention. The heading on the bottom said: BREAKING NEWS: 130 MULTI-ELEMENTALS KILLED BY APATHETIC ORGANIZATION The news anchor covering the story began to speak and Jiyeon was hanging onto every word. "This just in, one hundred thirty multi-elementals were reported dead this morning in the Solar Kingdom. An organization who calls itself, 'The Moonlight Star' claimed responsibility for this massacre and threatened they'd do the same to anyone who stood in the way of their plans. Many parents and family members were heartbroken in response to this, and many took to anger, demanding the organization paid for the tragic event they had caused." The news anchor paused to shuffle her papers, drowning Jiyeon in a second's agony before the news anchor continued. "As a result, the kingdoms have banded together to combine some of their best and brightest to help with the matter. Students from schools in each kingdom and several students from the Elemental Academy will be chosen to participate in this conquest for justice. It is being reported that twenty-five students will be devoted to the cause." Jiyeon continued to listen until the report on the story was over yet she was still extremely curious and intrigued. The thought of a quest excited her, and while she may not admit it, the massacre felt her with a sort of rage not easily acquired. That night, she went to sleep with a determined mindset to investigate more on the matter. The next morning, she awoke to a pristine white envelope with a golden seal lying on her nightstand. |-|Letters= For students from the Elemental Academy: You, __________, have been selected to participate in a quest of valor and restore order to the world of Elementrium. Because you have record of being a Multi-Elemental, we request that you accept this letter and join a group of officials in the school courtyard at 11:30 A.M. to be introduced to the rest of individuals you will be working with and the task you will be asked to complete alongside these students. We appreciate what you are doing for our world, Sincerely, Amelia Rose For students from other kingdoms' schools: You, __________, have been selected to participate in a quest of valor and restore order to the world of Elementrium. Because you have record of being a Multi-Elemental, we request that you accept this letter and join a group of officials who will transport you to the Elemental Academy where you will meet the rest of your quest members at exactly 11:30 A.M. and informed of the task you will be requested to execute. We appreciate what you are doing for our world, Sincerely, of Certain Kingdom |-|Quest Members= Ji-yeon Kang 7.png|Jiyeon Kang|link=Kang Ji-yeon KB3.jpg|Kai Brasen|link=Kai Brasen Arabelle Duvall 1.png|Arabelle Duvall|link=Arabelle Duvall 800full-carla-trujillo.jpg|Athena Antov|link=Athena Antov Senait Gidey IMG MODELS (4).jpg|Ayida Maisonet|link=Ayida Maisonet Sadie Reeds 2.png|Sadie Reeds|link=Sadie Reeds Adrien Moreau 2.png|Adrien Moreau|link=Adrien Moreau Dominique Moreau 1.png|Dominique Moreau|link=Dominique Moreau Evan1.jpg|Evan Lockwood|link=Evan Lockwood MichaelWb.png|Michael Reeds|link=Michael Reeds Helena 2.jpg|Helena Vliet|link=Helena Vliet Lydia 4.jpg|Lydia Herveaux|link=Lydia Herveaux EJ5.png|Elijah Jin|link=Elijah Jin Clara.png|Clara Lockwood|link=Clara Lockwood Lous.jpg|Louis Ford|link=Louis Ford SuttonVH.png|Sutton Van Huxley|link=Sutton Van Huxley Jazwb.jpg|Jasmine Lou Ellen|link=Jasmine Lou Ellen CS1.jpg|Caliana Smith|link=Caliana Smith Roy2.jpg|Robert Swarovski|link=Robert Swarovski Jaxon.jpg|Jaxon De Luca|link=Jaxon De Luca CedricH3.jpg|Cedric Hawthorne|link=Cedric Hawthorne Maya Belcastro 2.png|Maya Belcastro|link=Maya Belcastro BM33.jpg|Bae Mingi|link=Bae Mingi |-|Rules= *You can only enter Multi-Elementals. Normal elementals are not allowed in this quest. *You must have at least one Multi-Elemental from the Academy, and another from a different kingdom in the quest. **In this instance, the 30 character limit rule will be ignored temporarily in case you are short on character spots. Characters from other schools can come from some schools that will be mentioned later. Only two can come from each school, and they must be male and female and of course, Multi-Elementals. ***Also to avoid confusion and more questioning, I'll explain why Multi-Elementals attend schools in Kingdoms. Ever since Multi-Elementals were released from their prison, extra curriculum courses were developed for them since the Elemental Academy itself couldn't support all the Multi-Elementals. However, compared to the Academy, they are more scarce in numbers in Kingdoms and happen to be bullied more often. *You are allowed to have as many as six characters in this quest. May change later due to submitting rates. *If you are planning to be inactive soon, please do not join this quest. I don't want it to end as discontinued. *You must actively participate or else you will be ejected from the quest and your characters will go unrecognized at the end when the quest members receive their reward. *All characters from other schools cannot be used after this quest. However, during the quest, they can temporarily be roleplayed here if the user so desires. *Quest Leader is Jiyeon Kang. There is no disagreement here. *There will be a total of 12 characters accepted from the Academy for the quest. There will be no exceptions. The number may change due to submitting rates. *All Other Kingdom Characters must use this template. You can add on other information under the template if you really want to, but that is the minimum I need to keep the story progressing. *To prove you've read these rules and requirements, add "The light of the moon makes the pathway for many stars." at the bottom of your comment. |-|OK Spots= List of Schools available: Fire Kingdom: Institute of Fire and Valor : Spots Remaining: Ayida Maisonet, Jaxon De Luca Water Kingdom: Crystalbrook Academy : Spots Remaining: Maya Belcastro, Cedric Hawthorne Lunar Kingdom: Lunar Kingdom School of Lunar Instruction : Students: Athena Antov, Kai Brasen Solar Kingdom: Academy of Elegance and Light : Spots Remaining: Caliana Smith, Louis Ford Air Kingdom: Aeradom Academy : Spots Remaining: Jasmine Lou Ellen, 1 Male Earth Kingdom: Vineyard National School : Spots Remaining: Arabelle Duvall, Robert Swarovski |-|EA Spots= Bi-Elementals: Dominique Moreau, Adrien Moreau, Sadie Reeds, Michael Reeds Tri-Elementals: 1 spot, Sutton Van Huxley, Helena Vliet, Elijah Jin All-Elementals: Bae Mingi, Evan Lockwood, Clara Lockwood, Lydia Herveaux Category:Quests Category:Active Quest Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin Category:TMR